cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo 4
Halo 4 is a first person shooter game developed by Bungie for the Halo franchise. It serves as the fourth game in the main series, and the first installment of the Reclaimer trilogy. The game is set in the Sangheili Civil War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1 - Escape damaged ship with Evans and confront Jul M'dama. * M2 - Fight through Covenant forces on Genesis. * M3 - Assault the ruins and temple. * M4 - Fight through battle between Covenant and Prometheans to find signal. * M5 - Find Marines and help them fight through the jungles to reach crashed Infinity. * M6 - Defend jungle positions, then fight through jungles to reach the camp. * M7 - Defend convoy and fight through valley to assault Didact's base. * M8 - Help Evans eliminate the construct towers. * M9 - Land on the Halo Ring and defend the Ring surface from Covenant assaults. * M10 - Land on Sanghelios and defend Siunion city from the Prometheans. * M11 - Help Evans storm Didact's ship and end Didact and his operation for good. Characters * Master Chief John Smith * Harris Evans * Cortana * Ur Didact * Samuel Gates * Sarah Tillson * Andrew Del Rio * Caroline Palmer * 029 Exhilerant Witness * Jul M'dama * Librarian * Arbiter Thel 'Vadam Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps * Swords of Sanghelios * Covenant Remnant * Prometheans Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either a Spartan or Sangheili Elite character that they get to design themselves, customizing color, helmets and armor. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two color coded teams (Red vs Blue) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Abandon * Adrift * Ascent * Complex * Exile * Erosion * Haven * Impact * Longbow * Meltdown * Ragnarok * Ravine * Relay * Solace * Vortex Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7057 Projector Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Prometheans * Z-110 Bolt Shot * Z-130 Suppressor * Z-250 Light Rifle * Z-750 Binary Rifle * Z-180 Scattershot * Z-520 Splinter Turret * Z-040 Pulse * Z-400 Splinter * Z-390 Incineration Cannon Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * AC-220 Gunship * M510 Mammoth * GA-LT1 Longsword * B65 Shortsword Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T31 Seraph * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich Prometheans * Z-1800 Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games